Fanfic EXO : Babo Gaseum
by Jung Ha Ki
Summary: Walau kau tak mengatakannya, aku tahu. Orang sepertiku tak mungkin hidup didalam hatimu walau hanya 1 detik. Pairing : Kaix? HunKai? HunHan? KrisTao.. All member EXO


Title : Foolish Heart (Babo Gaseum)

Author : Jung Ha Ki

Genre : Romance, Sad

Rating : T

Cast : Kim Jong In as Kai

Oh Se Hun as Sehun

Xi Lu Han

All member EXO

Disclaimer : FF adalah murni dari semua cast bukanlah milikku, aku hanya meminjamnya. Selebihnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarganya.

Author's Note : ff ini terinspirasi dari banyak sekali kisah didunia, dan juga salah satu lagu dari oppaku #PLAKK (digantung sma fansnya Junsu) yaitu Junsu oppa yang judulnya Foolish Heart Ost dari Mindate of Heaven. Lagunya nyentuh banget apalagi didukung sama instrumental dan suaranya Junsu oppa. Huh.. memang Junsu Oppa tidak akan pernah ada habisnya deh. #PLAKK (Mian jadi Curcol). Mianhae kalau banyak typonya, ffnya geje gk jelas. Mian.. Aku juga gk bermaksud saling menjelekkan tokoh satu sama lain. Mianhae ne.. ^^

Semoga kalian suka dengan ff ini. Saran dan Kritik dibutuhkan, agar Authornya bisa terus berkarya. ^^ Cekidoott..

Don't Like Don't Read

Don't be selent redears

.

HEPPY READING~~

.

.

**Cinta berharap bisa merubah segalanya, tapi apakah jika aku bersamamu, kita dapat merubah segalanya. Selama ini sudah cukup bagiku, rasa sakit dihatiku dan air mata ini. Rasanya selalu menyakitkan, sejak awal kau datang dalam kehidupanku.**

.

Huft.. selalu saja , menghela napas menjadi suatu kebiasaan yang harus aku lakukan. Betapa bodohnya diriku, setiap hari melihat dan mendengar setiap kau mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya. Aku tahu perasaan ini salah. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku sudah terjerat dalam permainan cintamu.

Aku melihatmu tampak senang, bila berada didakatnya. Apa kau pernah memikirkanku jika berada didekatnya?

"Haniie hyung.. bisakah kau membantuku mengerjakan PR"

Apa kau tidak melihatku yang sudah jelas berada didekatmu? Apa kau melupakanku, orang yang selalu membantumu disaat kau terpuruk dan susah? Apa aku begitu abstrak, hingga kau tak dapat melihat diriku?

"Ehh? bukankah kau bisa meminta tolong pada Kai"

Ya.. benar hyung, dia dan aku memang satu sekolah, tapi ia juga pasti merasa bosan jika terus meminta bantuanku. Kulihat wajah murung Sehun yang membuatku begitu sakit. Apa dengan ini kau akan bahagia Sehuniie?

"Ah.. aku ada pekerjaan yang harus kuurus hyung, mianhae ne.." Buru – buru aku mengucapkan itu, sebelum membuat Sehun bersedih hanya karenaku.

"Baiklah.. ayo kita kerjakan bersama Hunnie.."

Kalian berlalu dari hadapanku tapi sebelum itu kau menoleh dan tersenyum, mengisyaratkan jika kau berterima kasih padaku. Yang lagi – lagi hanya mampu kubalas dengan seyuman.

Oh Sehun.. Dialah orang yang kucintai, sahabatku yang menyebalkan itu. Tapi sifat itulah yang selalu membuatku terus tertarik padanya. Aku menyadari ini semua disaat kita selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, bercanda, tertawa, dan bersedih bersama. Saat itulah aku merasakan sensasi aneh ketika aku bersama dirimu. Dia tak pernah tahu, akan persaanku ini. Ah.. tidak, lebih baik jika ia tak mengetahuinya. Sudah cukup bagiku untuk menjadi salah satu bagian dari hidupnya, walaupun itu hanya sebatas sahabat.

.

**Kau mencintai orang lain, dan aku tahu akan hal itu. Walau kau tak pernah mengatakannya, aku tahu. Tapi rasa rindu yang tak mungkin ini selalu membuatku terus mengingat dirimu. Apa yang harus kulakukan?**

.

Siang itu kau berkata padaku bahwa kau bersama dengan dirinya terikat dalam suatu hubungan yang begitu spesial. Pancaran matamu begitu jelas terlihat jika kau begitu bahagia. Senyum itu tak pernah lepas dari wajahmu, bahkan aku tak pernah melihatmu terseyum seperti ini. Tapi tahukah dirimu bahwasannya hatiku menangis. Meraung – raung, menekan setiap inti dalamnya hati. Memang semua ini bukanlah salahmu, karna ini murni akan kesalahan diriku yang begitu bodohnya, masuk kedalam perasaan cintamu

"Hyung.. kau tahu, ini adalah hari yang paling indaaah yang pernah aku rasakan." Kata Sehun, tersenyum manis.

Apakah ini saatnya untuk diriku berhenti mengharapkan cintamu?

"Ah.. ne? Jinja..yo?" Tanyaku yang seolah – olah tertarik dengan perkataannya, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menggrogoti hati ini.

"Hari ini aku menyatakan perasaan cintaku pada Luhan hyung, dan kau tahu apa jawabnya?" Jawab Sehun dengan antusias.

Degg.. Inikah akhir dari hidupku. Apakah kau begitu bahagia? Bisakah aku melepaskanmu untuk dia.

"Dia menerimaku hyung.. hahaha.. aku sangat bahagia.. hahaha..."

Kucoba untuk terseyum walau itu terasa sangat sulit. Mendengarmu tertawa membuatku ikut tertawa, walau itu hanya sebuah kepalsuan semata. Kutepuk kepalanya dengan lembut, mengusapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Chukkae ne, pokoknya setelah ini kau harus mentraktirku, lihatlah wajahmu itu seperti kepiting rebus saja. Hahahaha.." Kataku dengan aksen yang aneh, tapi kucoba untuk terlihat biasa.

"YAK.. Hyuung.." ucap Sehun dengan kesal, dan bersiap – siap melemparkan bantal sofa. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, dengan cepat aku berlari masuk kedalam kamarku.

"Hahahahaha.."

Hahahaha.. hisk.. hisk.. aku tidak kuat lagi. Sekali ini saja biarkan aku menangis, biarkan aku mencoba untuk melepas semua bebanku. Aku akan mencoba untuk melupakanmu Oh Sehun, walau itu akan terasa sangat sulit.

.

.

**Sepanjang hari cinta ini tersembunyikan dalam diam. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu terseyum dengan nyaman. Selama kau masih dapat terseyum, segala cara akan aku lakukan, walau itu harus megobarkan perasaanku, akan tetap aku lakukan demi melihatmu dapat tersenyum. Karena aku mencintaimu, dan kau sangat berharga bagiku.**

.

.

Setiap hari selalu begini, aku yang harus selalu mengalah. Hanya demi kebahagianmu aku rela mengalah. Tapi adakah seseorang yang mampu mengerti diriku?

Aku melihatnya, aku melihat semua dengan jelas. Ini semua terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini? Aku tahu pasti kau melakukanya dengan tidak sengaja kan. Yah.. tapi kenapa kau malah terseyum puas diatas penderitaan orang lain.

Flashback ON#

"hah.. apa dengan ini kau dapat berhenti menganggu Luhan hyungku Tao ge."

Perkataan sinis itu terucap dibibir tipis salah satu maknae boyband Rokie Exo itu. Wajahnya begitu menyeramkan, dengan seringai yang terlihat jelas dibibirnya.

Byur

Seorang namja seperti Panda itu terlihat sedang menuruni tangga dengan semangat sambil sesekali bersenandung ria. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuruni anak-anak tangga. Tanpa ia sadari kalau musibah akan mendatanginya.

"Ah.."

Brukk

Tubuhnya limbung ke belakang lalu terguling-guling melawati sisa-sisa anak tangga dengan posisi terbaring. Darah segar mengalir dikepalanya.

"Taozi" Teriak Kris saat melihat sang kekasih terjatuh dari tangga. Airmata mengalir dikedua matanya. Tak pernah ternayangkan, jika seorang Kris dapat menangis.

Flashback OFF#

Keadaan rumah sakit Seoul tampak begitu ramai. Tampak kesebelas namja sedang gelisah menunggu didepan pintu ruang UGD. Tak henti – hentinya mereka memanjatkan doa untuk keselamatan.

"Siapa salah satu diantara kalian yang melakukan ini." Kata Suho pelan tapi ada nada ketegasan.

Semua orang saling berpandangan bingung, mereka tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Leader EXO K itu.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" tanya Chanyeol mewakili kebingungan semua membernya.

"AKU BILANG SIAPA SALAH SATU DIANTARA KALIAN YANG MELAKUKANNYA HAH," bentak Suho dengan nada yang sangat keras membuat semua orang membulatkan matanya kaget, mereka tidak pernah melihat Suho semarah ini. Lay mengusap – usap lembut lengan sang kekasih mencoba meredamkan amarahnya.

"Aku tahu salah satu diantara kalian, dengan sengaja menyiramkan minyak dilantai tangga. Kalian pikir aku bodoh, hingga tak tahu. Cepat mengakulah sebelum aku melaporkan masalah ini kepolisi."

Kulihat Sehun yang daritadi bergerak dengan gelisah.

Apa kau tidak mau meminta maaf pada Tao, aku yakin kau pasti tidak sengaja melakukannya tadi. Pasti Tao ge akan memaafkanmu, karena aku tahu kalau dia orang yang berhati lembut. Huft.. kenapa sikap iri dan dengki manusia selalu melekat pada diri manusia. Apa sebegitu cemburukah dirimu melihat dia-Luhan-yang selalu bercanda dengan tao? Tapi kau pasti tahu jika mereka hanya sebatas Hyung dan Dongsaeng. Apa dengan membuat ia tersiksa, baru kau bisa merasa lega.

Apa kau merasa puas sekarang? Apakah aku harus melakukannya? Huft.. lagi – lagi begini. Heh.. miris..

"Hyungdeul.. ini.." Kucoba berucap gugup pada semua orang, hahaha.. ini bahkan terlihat nyata. Semua orang, menuggu perkataanku.

'Mianhae hyung bukan maksudku untuk membohongi kalian'

"In..i se.. kelakuanku. Aku yang meletakkan minyak ditangga itu. Mianhae hyung." Kuharap mereka percaya dengan perkataanku.

Semua orang sangat kaget setelah mendengar dengan jelas pengakuan-bohong-ku. Degg.. Ya.. tuhan maafkan hambamu yang terlalu kejam ini. Kualihkan pandanganku menatap kebawah. Aku tidak ingin melihat raut wajah kecewa mereka padaku.

"Ka..u ber..candakan Kai" tanya D.O hyung memastikan jika ini semua salah. Benar hyung ini semua salah, tapi akan lebih salah lagi jika aku tidak melakukan ini.

"Anni.. ini semua memang kesalahnku"

"KAU.. Huh.." ucap Kris ge geram.

PLAKK

"Berani – beraninya kau melakukan ini Kai, apa salah Tao? Apa ia memukulmu? Apa Kai apa Hah.." Bentak Lay membuat semua orang kaget.

Kurasakan pipku memanas dan memerah, tidak kusangka Lay ge, orang yang berhati lembut melakukan ini. Aku pasti mengecewakan mereka. Mian.

Lay berlari meninggalkan semua orang, Suho mencoba mengejar kekasihnya dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Semua orang pergi meninggalkanku, menyusul tao yang saat ini tengah dipindahkan diruang perawatan.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu hyung, kau kan tahu jika aku yang melakukannya."

Tidak, teryata ia masih disini. Huft..

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Lihatlah dirimu sekarang.. begitu hina." Ucap Sehun dingin yang mampu membuatku terdiam. Kemudian ia berlalu dengan arogan.

BRUKK

Aku jatuh terduduk, semua ini terasa berat. Mianhae ge bukan maksudku untuk begini.

Hahahaha.. kau berhasil Kai. Betapa hebatnya aktingmu. Hahaha.. seharusnya aku mencalonkan menjadi aktor saja sejak dulu. Hisk.. Hisk.. Berhentilah menagis Kai, berhenti. Tapi aku tak bisa menghentikan air mata kesedihan ini, apa yang harus kulakukan?

.

**Segala macam masalah kini menghampiriku dikala kau mengetahui bahwa aku mempunyai rasa lebih terhadapmu. Tak cukupkah kau sudah membuatku merasakan pahitnya cinta ini. Aku terlalu lemah untuk hal ini. Aku ingin ini semua berakhir. Kaulah yang mengenalkanku pada cinta pertamaku ini, tapi kaulah yang membuatku harus merasakan rasa sakit ini.**

.

"Luhan hyung biar kujelaskan masalah ini. Kau tahukan jika Kai tidak mungkin suka padaku, benarkan Kai"

Aku hanya mampu berdiam diri. Aku ingin mengucapkan jika itu semua tidak benar, tapi lidahku terasa sangat kelu.

"JAWAB AKU KAI"

Tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupku aku mendengar dia membentakku. Aku ingin mengucapkan itu jika 'Tidak Benar Oh Sehun' dengan suara keras, tapi hati ini selalu berontak.

-OooO-

Rasanya terasa sakit saat dirimu mengetahu kalau sahabat yang sudah kau anggap sebagai dongsaengmu sendiri, mencintai kekasihmu sendiri. Ia berpikir, tak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti ini, seharusnya mereka membicarakan ini dengan kepala dingin. Tapi ego yang selalu menekankan jika ini semua bukanlah salahnya.

Ia merasa tidak kuat mendengar kenyataan ini.-Lalu bagaimana dengan Kai. Xi Luhan, ia selalu mengalah dan menahan rasa sakit-.

Ia tak mau kehilangan dia, bagaimana ia bisa bernafas dengan tenang bila oksigennya pergi.-Lalu bagaimana dengan Kai, kau sudah mengambil oksigennya, mampukah ia hidup dengan baik-.

"JAWAB AKU KAI"

Degg.. Tak pernah sekalipun ia mendengar orang yang dicintainya membentak sahabatnya sendiri. Kejamkah dirinya. Tapi ini semua bukanlah salah dirinya bukan juga salah Kai dan Sehun. Lantas siapa yang harus disalahkan?

Hisk.. airmata itu menetes lagi. Ia tidak kuat lagi. Luhanpun meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai.

PLAKK

Degg.. ia mematung.. Apa tadi hanya sebuah fana? Apa tadi hanya sebuah gangguan suara yang masuk ditelinganya.

-OooO-

Sehun tak pernah menyangka jika sahabat sejak ia masih kecil itu mencintai dirinya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, memikirkan semua ini. Semua terasa ambigu. Kenapa bisa dia suka padanya yang jelas pasti tahu jika dirinya mencintai orang lain bukan dirinya.

"JAWAB AKU KAI" Tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk membentaknya. Tapi bibir itu seakan tidak mau diajak berkompromi dengan hatinya.

Ia tak mau kehilangan Luhannya. Tidak..

Sudah cukup baginya untuk menahan rasa cinta ini selama bertahun – tahun.-Lalu bagaimana dengan Kai. Oh Sehun, orang yang selalu menahan rasa sakit yang bahkan lebih lama dari rasa cintamu terhadap Luhan itu-.

Tapi lihatlah sekarang, ia telah merusak nya.-Lalu bagaimana dengan Kai, tak tahukah jika selama ini kau terus melukai hatinya-.

Orang yang selalu kau percayai itu kini tak lebihnya sama seperti orang munafik.–Kau menyebut kai dengan seperti itu, sedengkan dirimu. Lantas tak lebihnya seperti apa?-

Hati itu kini mendingin, tak ada lagi rasa kasihan dan sayang dihatinya.

PLAKK

'Ini memang bukan salahmu hyung, tapi aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Mianhae hyung..'

Sehun berbalik-menatap nanar tangan kananya-dan bersiap – siap akan berlari mengejar Luhan yang sudah lebih dulu meniggalkannya, tapi sebelum itu ia berhenti dan mengucapkan kata yang akan menjadi akhir dalam hidup Kai. Setelah itu berlari mengejar cintanya.

"Lupakan aku"

Singkat, tapi membawa semua perasaan jika ia telah menolak. Memang dari awal Kai sudah tahu, jika ia sudah menolaknya. Sakit.. perasaan itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Tapi ini bahkan terasa lebih dari 1000 kali lipat sakitnya. Bagaikan mendapatkan sayatan luka yang membesar tapi bukannya sembuh malah ditambahkan dengan sayatan baru.

Hiks.. Hiks..

Runtuh sudah pertahananya yang selama ini coba ia tahan. Tak ada lagi janji untuk selalu tidak menangis. Tidak ada lagi senyuman dan tawa palsu. Kini semua telah hilang dan berakhir. Hilang tergantikan oleh sosok dirinya yang sebenarnya, sosok yang selalu menutupi semua dengan topeng itu begitu rapuh.

.

.

.

Sudah 5 tahun, sejak kejadian itu terjadi. Aku langsung mengundurkan diriku sebagai artis dan management yang sudah membesarkan namaku ini. Semua orang sangat terkejut dengan peryataanku ini, tapi setelah mendengar alasan peryataanku semua orang dapat menerimanya. aku pasti sangat mengecewakan Lee Soo Man sajangnim yang sudah mau menerimaku dan menjadikanku senagai anak yang disayanginya. Dan pasti aku juga mengecewakan teman – temanku yang sebelumnya akan didebutkan sebagai member EXO, tapi harus tersingkir karena suatu hal. Tapi nyatanya aku telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan mereka untuk menjadi seorang artis.

Saat ini aku tengah berada dinegeri yang bahkan tidak akan pernah aku percaya. Aku telah diterima disalah satu universitas yang terkenal di negeri ini. Universitas New York. Pasti siapa saja tidak akan percaya degan ini begitupula denganku. Tapi setelah mendapat kepastian dari Kepala Sekolah tempat aku belajar dulu, SM High School, semua terasa nyata dan dapat dipercaya.

Kepindahanku inilah yang menjadi alasan aku keluar dari grupku. Tapi ini juga merupakan caraa gar aku dapat melupakannya. Awal dari kehidupanku berada di negri Paman Sam ini memang cukup sulit, tapi syukurlah aku dapat beradaptasi dengan mereka.

Aku merasa sangat bebas, tak ada lagi beban dalam hidupku. Rasa sakit itu memang tidak akan dapat hilang, karena akan selalu membekas dalam hatiku. Disatu sisi hatiku merasa sangat tenang, tapi disisi lain hatiku terasa sakit. Munafik jika aku tidak pernah merindukannya. Aku tahu jika aku terus merindukanmu maka akan semakin sakit pula hati ini.

'Aku merasa sangat lelah dengan semua beban yang kau berikan Tuhan. Tapi aku merasa sangat tidak pantas menjadi umat yang mulia untuk-MU, aku terlalu sering mengeluh dengan semua ini. bolokah aku berharap jika aku bisa bertemu dengan-Mu'

Aku bersyukur dapat mengenalmu.

Aku senang dapat mencintaimu dan masuk dalam cerita kehidapanmu.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya, aku tahu jika ucapan rasa terima kasih tidak akan pernah cukup membalas kebaikan kalian.

Gomawo..

To : SeHun

_'Kau mencintai orang lain. Aku tahu sepenuhnya jika aku terus mencintaimu, aku hanya akan semakin gila. Tapi bolehkah aku berharap akan ketulusan cintamu._

_Tidak.. Orang sepertiku tak mungkin hidup didalam hatimu walau hanya 1 detik._

_Kau orang yang tak dapat kujangkau. Setiap hari ada saja palang pembantas yang memisahkan kita. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendekat karena hatiku yang bodoh ini._

_Bahkan sekarang aku sudah tak memiliki airmata lagi. Hanya hati yang bodoh ini yang kumiliki. Aku takut tak bisa melihatmu lagi, oleh karena itu aku tak mengatakannya dan memukul hatiku ini._

_Akum encintaimu, selama ini aku masih mencintaimu. Aku tak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun perasaan bodoh ini._

_Hanya inilah yang bisa kulakukan_

_Sarangi..._

Ckiiiiit

Brakkk

_Jyo.._

_Gamsahamnida.."_

_._

"Sebuah kecelakaan terjadi di jalan xxxx, diperkirakan korban tewas seketika ditempat. Saat ini polisi tengah mengekavuasi korban yang diperkiran berasal dari Korea Selatan."

.

Prang..

_._

_Manusia memang tidak ada sempurna. Kesenangan hanyalah bersifat sementara. Kebaikan adalah suatu jasa yang tidak akan pernah bisa dibeli dengan materi. Suatu ketika saat nanti ketika orang memulai perjalanan, ada saja rintangan yang akan dilewati. Tapi dengan pikiran posifit kita mampu sampai tujuan dengan keadaan selamat._

The End

Notes : Huwa.. akhirnya selesai juga ni ff. Awalnya sempet putus asa dan rada males buatnya, tapi gara – gara aku punya teman yang selalu menyemangatin aku akhirnya, aku lanjutin deh ni ff. Ini bisa dibilang ff terpanjang yang aku punya, yang berasal asli dari ideku sendiri, tanpa bantuan temenku. Ini ff cukup lama banget aku buatnya, sampai – sampai idenya hampir hilang-maklum pelupa-(All : gk tanya) -_-". Huwaa.. sudahlah aku bingung mw tulis apalagi. Gomawo.. semoga kalian suka. Dan mianhae untuk ff Ketika tao tidak bisa beraegyonya akan lamaaaa banget dibuatnya. Hehehehe.. #bercanda Bye.. salam hangat dari author.. Muach.. 3

Ah.. satu lagi.. Aku ada satu ide ff yang mw aku buat tapi aku bingung mw nentuin siapa yang cocok buat jadi Tokohnya. Ada yang mw rekomendasikan..?

Gamsahamnida..

Jangan Lupa RnR.. ^^


End file.
